The present invention relates to an automatic toilet cover and seat lifting and lowering device and more particularly pertains to automatically lifting and lowering a toilet seat and toilet cover without physical assertion.
In order to use a toilet, the movement of certain parts of the toilet is required. Usually, men must raise both the toilet cover and toilet seat in order to use from a standing position. It is generally unsanitary to make hand contact with the cover and seat. Additionally, the raising of the cover and seat requires some bending of the back in order to accomplish sometimes causing undue stress on the back. What is needed is a way to both lift and lower the toilet cover and toilet seat without having to come in contact with these items as well as not having to bend over in order to achieve.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that is secured to a toilet that can raise and lower the seat and cover of a toilet simply with the manipulation of a switch.
The use of toilet accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the sanitary use of toilets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe an automatic toilet cover and seat lifting and lowering device for automatically lifting and lowering a toilet seat and toilet cover without physical assertion.
In this respect, the automatic toilet cover and seat lifting and lowering device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically lifting and lowering a toilet seat and toilet cover without physical assertion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automatic toilet cover and seat lifting and lowering device which can be used for automatically lifting and lowering a toilet seat and toilet cover without physical assertion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.